


Infinite Shades of Grey

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Burke has a talk with her husband about his consultant Neal Caffrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=touchthesky).



> this was written for whitecollarswap comm on LiveJournal  
> For: touchthesky  
> Rating: R  
> Characters/Pairings: Peter/El/Neal  
> Word count: 1800  
> Warnings/Spoilers: OT3, making out  
> Summary: Peter, Neal and Elizabeth's first time.  
> Beta: rabidchild67  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just having fun with them.

My husband is in love with another man. How clichéd is that?? The worst part is he doesn't realize it yet. Let me back up a second. My name is Elizabeth Burke. El to my husband and most of our friends. I am married to Peter Burke, a Special Agent in the FBI’s White Collar Unit in New York. We've been married for 10 years. I had Peter all to myself for the first few years. Then he got a case dealing with an art forger and thief named Neal Caffrey. He put in hours and hours searching for clues in all the case files. He missed a few birthdays and holidays when he had to fly somewhere to view firsthand the remains of Caffrey's latest scam. It was his smarts and his absolute cockiness that I think first attracted my husband to him. That and his absolutely stunning looks. He's just not handsome, he's pretty. Jaw droppingly gorgeous.

I have always been truthful and faced up to the facts. I'm not happy about it but it was never an issue until Neal escaped from prison not long before our tenth wedding anniversary. I finally met him and realized that he cared a lot about what Peter thinks of him. And he seems to be very fond of me as well. Don't think I haven't imagined the possibilities. Peter and Neal together. It makes me wet just thinking about it.

Now Neal is an FBI consultant and working with Peter every day. He admires Peter and is very eager to please him. Sometimes just watching makes me wonder how eager to please he really is. I can tell he's attracted to Peter. I think Neal sees in Peter what I myself saw beneath his slightly bumbling, nervous exterior when we first met. He provides an absolute moral compass and Neal craves some of that in his life. I don't think he really had it growing up. It’s all black and white, no in between for Peter. I have shown him over the years that there is such a thing as a grey area. A tiny little smudge of grey actually exists. I believe Neal is getting him to realize that there are infinite shades of grey. Neal has that core of black and white when it comes to love. He gives it all. I know my relationship with Neal is very different from either of ours with Peter. It's more straightforward. Neal and I have never broken each other's hearts, or had trust ripped away again and again. I actually think an intimate relationship will help their trust issues while dealing with the opposition. To make it work, they will HAVE to trust each other. I know Neal would not deliberately hurt Peter's career and he can be discreet.

It's reached the point where Peter is miserable and cranky all the time. Neal has this desolate look on his face when he thinks no one is looking. I've caught it a few times, directed at us separately and together. It breaks my heart a little to watch them go through this . When I really think we could all be so, so much more together. It feels right to me.

I’ve known all along that Peter was attracted to men as well as women. We even tried a recurring threesome with another man early in our marriage. It didn't work out well. We realized that we wanted love from our intimate relationships and not just sex. If you think it's difficult to find one person to love, then think about how hard it is to find someone you both love, who loves both of you. So between Peter's case load and my business getting started and expanding, we never found anyone who clicked. Until Neal.

******

Peter comes into our bedroom wearing a pair of navy sweatpants and an old Quantico t-shirt. I'm already in bed, reading. He climbs into bed and leans over to kiss me.

“How's your book, hon?”

"It's okay." I mark my place and set the book on my nightstand.

“Peter, we need to talk.”

He looks at me expectantly.

“You may want to sit down.”

*****

It’s several weeks later, and I can hear Peter and Neal in the front hall."I'll be down in a minute," I call from the bathroom.

Peter meets me at the foot of the stairs and I welcome him home.

"Neal's grabbing us some drinks. Bring El a glass of wine please," he calls to Neal.

"Not a problem."

Peter and I take our drinks from Neal when he returns. Neal sits in the chair across from the couch and we talk about the day’s events for a few minutes. When he crosses his legs, I notice he isn't wearing his tracking anklet.

"No anklet??" I comment.

"It’s for the case. Just waiting for the suspect to call and set up a meet in the next few hours."

I get quiet for a moment and reach a decision.

"El, is everything okay?" My husband looks concerned.

"Everything's fine honey. Could you walk Satch?"

"Sure."

"A long walk. " He looks at me. I nod a quick yes. He gets the leash, clips it on Satchmo's collar, and heads out the door. Neal looks a bit puzzled, but very alert to the changing currents of emotion in the room.

"Neal, we need to talk about Peter.”

His face shows sincere concern but there is wariness in the way he tenses his body for a split second.  
"Actually about you and Peter...and me." I keep my eyes locked on his to gauge his reactions and emotions.

"Mrs. Burke, you're trying to seduce me," he replies with a warm smile.

"Yes, we're all adults here. We want you and you want us. You need family and a home. It's not about sex."

"Can it be a little about sex? It's been a while."

"Not just about sex. We are your family and we want, we need to be your home."

"I would love to come home to you and Peter. I'm just terrified I can't do normal."

"I have to ask one more thing even though it hurts me to do it." I bit my lower lip and wring my hands and blurt out.

"Am I just a means to an end? Someone you have to fuck to get Peter?"

Neal blanches and sputters while denying this. "Elizabeth! No! No! I would never do that to you."

"No. You wouldn't, but I had to ask."

“You're one of the most amazing and beautiful women I have ever met.”

“Thank you for the compliment but I'm far from perfect. Peter claims I talk in my sleep.”

“I'd like to find that out for myself.” Neal leans forward and places a warm, hungry kiss on my lips.

 

*****

I hear the front door open and the click of Satchmo's claws. Neal freezes when he hears someone at the door.

"Courage. Everything is fine. He wants this," I reassure him.

I turn my head to see my husband staring at us like Ralphie on Christmas morning with his Red Ryder BB gun.

I am half sitting on Neal's lap. He is in the corner of the couch and one leg under me and my other leg across his thigh and hooked behind his knee. Neal has his right hand gripping my ass and my skirt pushed up to my waist while holding me steady.

My hands are hidden from Peter's view while I am undoing Neal's belt and pants.

"Hi honey, you were taking so long, we decided to start without you.”

“Guess I’ll have to catch up,” he growls, and kneels down beside me. He looks into my eyes then gives me a hard, deep kiss. I lean into him with the familiarity of ten years.  
At the worst possible moment in the history of moments, the oven timer goes off.

"Damn! I forgot that. Let me go take care of it.”

I reluctantly disentangle myself from Neal.

"Dinner now or later? It'll keep.”

"Later.” They say as one.

Peter stands back and changes place with me. He looks at Neal, waiting. Peter truly wants to reach for Neal. The evidence is tenting his trousers. But he won't. Neal has to make the first move to avoid any appearance of coercion. Peter told me it was one of the few gifts he could give Neal. The gift of choice.

Neal closes the gap, reaching for Peter. Pulling him forward until their lips meet in a fierce, joyous clash of wills. Peter surges forward with his hands tangled in Neal's silky dark hair. Neal utters a low moan of "Peter, Peter" and responds by pushing Peter down on the couch. Peter reaches for the younger man's fly and slips one hand in.

I walk backwards so I can see every single thing that these two amazingly hot men are doing to each other. I put some food down for Satchmo to keep him busy. I hurriedly turn the oven off then rush back through the dining room only to stop and watch the floor show.

Neal is above my husband with one knee on the floor to provide some room between their bodies to maneuver. He is busy kissing and nibbling his way across Peter's collarbone. He stops to pay special attention to the mole at the base of his throat. Peter will have to wear a high collar tomorrow to hide the hickey. He gets embarrassed by them at work but secretly loves these marks of ownership. Neal and I will both have a few before the night is over. Peter has his hands in Neal's boxers stroking his cock. He pushes the burgundy silk down and frees the other man's erection. I gasp in admiration. His cock is about as long as Peters but a little bit slimmer. Peter uses his thumb to stroke the moist head spreading the drops of pre-come across the sensitive flesh. I reach down to finger myself and find my panties are soaking wet. I press against my palm for the friction I need for my orgasm to build. I whimper as I built up a rhythm. I am louder than I think because they stop and looked at me. Peter has his dirty little grin on that I love. Neal is, well, he's Neal. He is those ice blue eyes full of desire. He is the dark curly hair in disarray. He is that small delighted smile that so few get to see. He is ours.

I walk across the living room as they separate enough to sit up.  
I hold out a hand to each of them and say "Let's go to bed."  
We head upstairs through infinite shades of grey to our new life.


End file.
